Une vie pas si mal que ça
by sagadaiki
Summary: Hoseok rêvait d'un nouveau départ en déménageant, mais il ne s'attendait pas trouver l'amour. La suite et sur Skyrock au nom de sagadaiki .
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

\- Tu m'appelle en arrivant hein ! Me fit ma mère, un peu hystérique.  
\- Oui maman, t'inquiète pas, je t'appelle en arrivant. Fis je en prenant mon étui a violon et mes valises en montant dans le train.

Ma mère est vraiment lourde, une vrai mère poule. Je vais pas à l'autre bout du monde, je vais juste chez mon père. Enfin bon, faisont les présentations. Moi c'est Jung hoseok, 17 ans, 1m75, cheveux noir, avec un corps fin et la peau hâlée, pas vraiment sportif. Je joue du violon depuis mes 7 ans. Sans violon je ne pourrais plus vivre. Il reflète mes émotions. Je suis assez timide, je vais rarement vers les autres. Fin des présentation, le train démarre enfin. Il me tarde de voir mon père, ça fait 9 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Oui, mes parent sont divorcés. Quand mon père est parti ça a était dur. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que j'ai découvert le violon. J'ai appris qu'il c'etais remarier 3 ans après qu'il se soit séparé de maman. J'ai décider de partir chez mon père pour un nouveau départ. Dans mon ancien lycée, j'étais pas très bien accepté car... Je suis gay. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont appris mais ça m'a détruis. je ne dormais plus la nuit, je ne mangeais plus, je stressais pour rien, et au moindre son je sursautais. Quand ma mère l'a appris, le fait que je sois gay ne l'a pas gêné, mais elle a était horrifiée de ce que javais endurais seul. Elle a voulu déménager mais j'ai refuser . Elle était trop heureuse ici, avec aki, son nouveau mari japonais. Elle avait ses amies, son travail, ses repères, je ne voulais pas la gêner. Alors j'ai décider d'un nouveau départ. Nouvelle maison, nouveau lycée, nouveau amis... Une nouvelle vie. Je pensais que tout se déroulé pour le mieux, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer tout le chamboulement qui aller suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand j'arrive enfin chez mon père, je suis claqué. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle d'aller dormir. Il m'a présente Sojin, sa femme, et il me dit qu'elle aussi a un fils du même age que moi, mais qu'il passe ses vacances chez ses amis. Tant mieux. Déjà que c'est bizarre avec Sojin... C'est pas que je l'aime pas, elle est très sympa d'ailleurs, c'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les inconnus. Alors si en plus, j'avais vu son fils... Après avoir ranger mes affaires, je suis tellement fatiguer que je vais au lit sans manger.

Le lendemain, j'ouvre les yeux en sentant la lumière du jour sur mon visage. Quand j'arrive à la cuisine, il y a une bonne odeur qui sans dégage.

\- Bonjour hoseok , bien dormi ? Fit sojin en souriant et en me prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Bonjour ... Oui merci, j'ai bien dormi, fis je, un peu surpris par cette étreinte.  
\- J'espère que tu as faim...  
\- Je meurs de faim, dis-je en souriant.  
\- Tant mieux alors! J'espère que tu aime les oeufs brouillés...?  
\- Oui, ne vous en faite pas, fis je en m'asseyant.  
\- Oh ne me vouvoie pas, j'ai l'impression d'être vielle! Tutoie moi et appelle moi sojin, d'accord? Fit elle en me pointant avec une fourchette avec un air faussement fâché.  
\- Oui oui . Fis je en rigolant.

C'est fou comme elle arrive à me mettre à l'aise, j'en reviens pas. Après avoir manger, je décide de visiter le quartier. C'est fou comme ce quartier est grand. En passant devant un terrain de basket, je voit des gars jouer. Ils sont beaux... Il y en a un en particulier qui a attiré mon regard. Il a les cheveux aussi noir que moi, une peau bronzée, pas trop grand , ni trop petit, sûrement dans les 1m75. On dirait un dieu.

\- Aie!

Je viens de me prendre un ballon en pleine tête.

\- Hum...

En relevant la tête, je vois le beau gosse de tout a l'heure. Attend... Il me regarde de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres. Oh mon dieu.

\- Eh chaton , ça va ? C'est moi qui te met dans cet etat? Lança-t-il d'un air séducteur.  
\- Hein ? Fis je en ne comprenant pas.  
\- Ton nez. Fit il en me pointant du doit , avec un sourire moqueur.

Hein? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte? Oh, quelque chose coule de mon nez... Tiens du sang!

\- Oh il est trop mignon avec sa tête de gamin perdu, fit un des gars de tout a l'heure, plutôt grand, avec une tête de sadique.  
\- Arrêter! Vous voyez pas qu'il a peur? Fit un autre avec les cheveux orange.  
\- Mais c'est qu'il est mignon ce p'tit gars! Dit celui a cotés du gars aux cheveux orange. Il est grand avec les cheveux rouge et une tête écureuil.  
\- Eh mon mignon, ça te dis pas de t'amuser avec nous ? Dit un autre avec les épaules super larges.

Eh il me dit ça avec un sourire charmeur. Hein? Un sourire charmeur? Maintenant que je regarde, ils me regardent tous bizarrement. Tiens, il y en a un autre, je l'avais même pas remarqué. Il doit faire la même taille que moi, il a des boucles.

\- Alors chaton , t'a perdu ta langue? Fit il en penchant son visage.  
\- Waaah !

Je viens de faire un bond. Mon visage brûle tellement j'ai honte. En relevant la tête, je me mord la lèvre. Wow, ils me regardent presque tous comme si ils allaient me manger. Le bouclé me regarde avec un regard désolé.

\- Je- euh... Je dois y aller.

J'essaie de faire demi tour pour rentrer mais une main me retiens.

\- Attends chaton, j'en ai pas fini avec toi tu vois... T'as taché notre ballon, il faut te faire pardonner..

Il me dit ça comme ça, me faire pardonner? Non mais C'est a eux de s'excuser, ils m'ont presque casser le nez! Oh! Oh mon dieu quand s'est-il rapprocher? On n'est collés. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. C'est a ce moment là que je reprend mes esprits. Je le repousse de toutes mes forces et il tombe littéralement sur le cul. Il me regarde, surpris et les autres aussi, qui d'ailleurs étaient silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Beh quoi? Bon, c'est pas tout, mais mon instinct de survit me dit de fuir, et vite. Mais avant de partir je leurs balance:

\- Bande de cons obsédés!

Et je courre pour ma vie. Après avoir couru plusieurs minute, je regarde par dessus mon épaule et je ne vois personne. Je soupire de soulagement.

PDV: Extérieur.

\- Oh trop mignon! Fais la tête d'écureuil .  
\- Arrête jungkook! Pauvre gamin vous l'avais traumatisé... Vous en avait pas marre?  
\- Mais arrête, YunGi... C'est pas méchant, Fit le dénommé jungkook.  
\- Eh, toi jimin, t'en a penser quoi? Fit le sadique.  
\- Mmm intéressant ... Namjoon, je veux que tu me le retrouve, dit jimin au sadique appelé namjoon.  
\- Bon, on fait quoi du coup? On joue ou on retourne chez taehyung? Demande celui au larges épaules.  
\- Ouai, retournons chez moi, j'ai faim, dit l'orangé qui s'appelle taehyung.

Après s'être dit ça, tout le monde est parti chez taehyung. Ils n'ont plus parler du mignon petit gars, mais un certain noireau le gardait au fond de sa tête.

Quelques jours après...

Je ne suis pas trop ressorti. Rien que de penser à ces tarés, j'ai des frissons. J'aide Sojin a faire la cuisine quand la porte s'ouvre.

\- Je suis rentré...

Tiens, cette voix me dit quelque chose.

\- Dans la cuisine, dit sojin.

J'entend les pas s'approcher de plus en plus et ils finissent par s'arrêter. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Je me retourne et... Misère. Un des tarés de l'autre fois. On se regarde longuement. Il a l'air surpris. Il ne dit rien et moi non plus.

\- Hoseok, je te présente Jimin, mon fils, Jimin Hoseok, soyez bons amis, d'accord? Fit elle en souriant.  
\- Ravi de te rencontrer, fis je avec un sourire forcé.  
\- Mais le plaisir est pour moi, me dit il en souriant.

Il a une manière de me regarder qui me met mal a l'aise. Il y a un silence gênant, mais Sojin qui a l'air de sentir le malaise brise ce silence plutôt bruyamment.

\- Alors, comment c'était chez Tae ? Vous avait pas fait trop de bêtises?  
\- Non maman, t'inquiète, tu nous connais, dit il en coupant notre contact visuel.  
\- Justement, je vous connais.  
\- T'abuse maman... A entendre, on n'est des délinquants.  
\- Vous en êtes pas, peut-être?  
\- Heu...  
\- Bon puisque tu viens de rentrer, va ranger tes affaires. Si tu as rien de prevu, montre un peu le quartier a hoseok.

Hein ?! Quoi? Me montrer le quartier, lui? Non merci, je prefere encore être seul. En plus on dirait qu'il veut me bouffer...

\- Non, c'est pas la peine sojin, en plus, j-jimin doit etre fatigué, fis je en ayant du mal a dire son nom.  
\- Oui maman, c'est vrai, je suis fatigué... Tu m'appelle quand le repas est prêt, fit-il en embrassant sa mère.  
\- Oui, mon poussin.

Juste au moment où il allait partir, il m'effleure les mains et me murmure:

\- T'inquiète chaton, on a tout notre temps pour faire connaissance...

Il part comme ça, et à cet instant, je regrette d'avoir déménagé chez mon père en croyant que j'allais régler tous mes problèmes. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver... L'heure du repas arrive bien vite. Il se comporte en fils modèle, mais je c'est ce qu'il y a derrière. Après le repas, je me dépêche de monter dans ma chambre, mais... Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je continue, et arrive a ma porte, je crois être sauvé. J'aller ouvrir la porte quand je me fais plaquer sur celle ci.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux?! Fis je en essayant de ne pas trembler.  
\- Oh, trois fois rien... Toi, fit il avec ce même regard que la dernière fois.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu raconte? Pousse toi!

J'ai peur. Il est proche, bien trop proche, il commence a me faire peur. Il s'approche encore, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, et là... Il m'embrasse. Je ne veut pas, j'essaye de me débattre mais il me maintien. Il essaye d'approfondir le baiser. Je ne veut pas! Je serre les dents le plus fort possible. Avec une de ses mains libre, il me force a ouvrir la bouche. Sa langue franchit ma dernière barrière. Je pleure, j'en ai conscience. Au moment où sa main passe sous mon tee-shirt, je me réveille enfin. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peut pas abandonner comme ça. Je lui marche sur le pied le plus fort possible. Il se recule en jurant et j'en profite pour le pousser et rentrer dans ma chambre. Je m'affale sur ma porte en respirant bruyamment. Je l'entend s'adosser a la porte.

\- Tu sais chaton, ce que je veux, je l'ai toujours, alors tu peux essayer de fuir, mais tu ne m'échappera pas, fit il en partant dans sa chambre, à cotés de la mienne.

Quand j'entend sa porte se fermer, je soupire de soulagement. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Je me couche avec le coeur lourd en pensent a demain, pour l'éviter. Je stresse, c'est demain aussi que je vais dans mon nouveau lycée. Les bandes sont Déjà crées, j'espère me faire accepter et que ne personne découvre mon secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand le réveil sonne le lendemain, je n'ai aucune envie de me lever. Je me prépare lentement et en arrivant dans la cuisine, je vois Sojin. Mon père est parti tôt. Je pense que je connais Sojin mieux que mon père... Je m'assied, mal a l'aise. Je me demande quand le monstre va venir...

\- Il est pas là jimin? Tentais-je innocemment.  
\- Ho, non, il a commencer plus tôt, mais t'inquiète pas, le lycée est pas loin, tu le trouvera facilement.  
\- Mmh... Lui répondis-je, pas trop sûr.

Je peux pas lui dire que je ne veut pas le voir. Après n'avoir pratiquement rien avalé, je me mais en route. J'ai déjà repérer le lycée la dernière fois. Enfin arrivé... Du monde. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Je baisse la tète et accélérait le pas. En arrivant à l'accueil, je vois une fille. Elle était au téléphone, quand elle me repère enfin.

\- Ouai, c'est pour quoi?

Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là?

\- Euh... Je suis nouveau et jaimer-...  
\- Ha, oui c'est toi le nouveau, viens, je t'emmène dans ta classe.

Je la suit et on y est en quelques minutes. Elle toque, on entends une réponse et on entre. Tout le monde me fixe. J'en profite pour voir si l'autre est là mais on dirait que non. Je ne pus retenir mon soupir. Si au moins on avait tous les cours comme ça.

\- Hum...  
\- Oui? fis-je en sursautant.  
\- Veuillez vous présenter.  
\- Euh... Oui. Je m'appelle Jung Hoseok, j'ai 17 ans, et je joue du violon. Ravi de vous rencontrer, résumais-je en m'inclinant.  
\- Très bien, vas à cotés de Chin.

Je cherche ce Chin quand il lève la main. Il doit être un peu plus petit que moi et un peu enrobé. Il a l'air sympa.

\- Salut, me fit il.  
\- Salut.

On ne ce reparle. A la fin du cour, je sens qu'on retient mon poignet.

\- Eh, ça te dis que je te fasse visiter l'école? Dit il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Euh ... Oui, Je veux bien.  
\- Alors allons y.

Chin me fait visiter l'école. Il est sympa. Quand l'heure de manger arrive, on va a la cafétéria et on s'installe. Il me présente alors ses amis. Il y avait YunAh, elle l'air sympa, et Chul, un mec qui a l'air d'une pile électrique. On rigole sur une blague de Chin quand tout à coup, tout devient silencieux. Une bande vien d'entrée. Oh non, dites moi que je suis maudit... Ils sont tous là. La tête d'écureuil, la tete de carotte, l'autre au larges épaules, le grand sadique, le bouclé et le monstre, il me regardaient tous. Jimin sourit.

\- Oh, le gamin de l'autre fois! S'exclama épaules larges en me prenant dans ses bras.

Q-que quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! Je suis tétanisé. J'envoie un regard de détresse a Chin. Il allait intervenir quand quelqu'un sorti l'autre de moi.

\- Le touche pas Jin, il est a moi! Fit jimin en le repoussant.  
\- Ho, c'est bon, si on peut meme pas s'amuser... Fit le dénommer jin.  
\- Arrêter les mecs, vous voyez pas que vous fouter la merde? Dit l'oranger.  
\- Barrons nous de là, j'ai plus faim, dit jimin.

Et ils partis avec sa clic. Ouf... Pour une fois qu'il serre a quelque chose. La sonnerie nous rappelle a l'ordre. En classe, chin m'interroge sur ce qu'il s'est passé a midi.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils te voulaient ? Tu les connaît d'ou?  
\- Premièrement , je les connaît pas vraiment, on va dire que je suis tombé sur leur bande, et ce qu'ils voulaient... sûrement me pourrir la vie.  
\- T'as pas de chance toi, me fit il avec un visage désolé.  
\- Hein? Pourquoi?  
\- C'est ton premier jour, et t'as déjà des problèmes...  
\- Pourquoi? C'est que des gars...  
\- C'est pas que des gars, ces gars là sont les plus populaires du lycée, ils sont aussi connus pour être des délinquants.  
\- Ho...  
\- Ouai, "ho"... T'es mal barré, mais t'inquiète on va te protéger.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Moi, Yunha et Chul. Tu fais aussi parti de la bande maintenant.  
\- Merci.

Ça me touche... J'ai jamais eu d'ami et en seulement quelques heures, il m'intègre a sa bande. Je vais enfin savoir ce que c'est d'avoir des amis. Après ça, il m'explique qui était qui dans la bande. Alors carotte s'appelait Taehyung , écureuil Jungkook , bouclé yoongi, sadique namjoon, épaules larges seokjin, mais il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça, il préférait Jin, et le monstre des monstres... Jimin. Après les cours, il me propose de me faire visiter la ville.

\- Eh, Hoseok, ça te dit qu'on te fasse visiter? T'es nouveau, du dois pas encore connaître...  
\- J'aimerais bien, mais je dois rentrer... Mais demain, je pense que je pourrais, fis-je en voyant qu'il était déçu.  
\- Ok.

Après s'être échangé nos numéros, on part chacun de notre cotés. J'ai promis a Sojin de rentré pour l'aider a préparait le repas. Il me tarde demain d'être avec mes amis. J'ai des amis! Je souris inconsciemment. Peut-être que venir ici n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.  
Je repense à cette journée, finalement ça c'est pas aussi mal passé que je l'aurais cru. Il y a eu l'incident de la cafétéria. j'aide Sojin a faire le repas. Jimin n'a pas arrêté de me regarde, j'évite son regard en parlant avec Sojin, lui souriait, et fais comme si de rien était. Une fois le repas fini, j'aide Sojin a faire la vaisselle et après avoir fais mes devoirs, je mais un short et un large tee shirt. Je vais au lit, demain il n'y a pas cours, Chin et les autre doive me faire visiter la ville. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endort. C'est au alentours de 10h que je me réveille. J'arrive en bas, l'autre est déjà là. Quand il me voit, il a un sourire prédateur.

\- Bonjour, chaton.  
\- Chaton ? S'interrogea sojin, surprise.  
\- Je trouve que ça lui va bien, non? Dit il en souriant innocement  
\- C'est vrai, dit elle en souriant.

Il parle comme si j'étais pas là. Il a de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur c'lui là.

\- Sinon, Hoseok ? Fit sojin en me coupant dans ma rêverie.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire aujourd'hui? Je pensais que jim...  
\- Je sors, dis je en la coupant brusquement.

Je c'est déjà ou ça va mener...

\- Ho, d'accord, fit elle, un peu déçu.

Elle doit croire que je déteste jimin , c'est vrai mais elle a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Désolé, Sojin, hier des amis mon proposé de me faire visiter la ville, je leurs est promis.  
\- D'accord... Alors tu t'es fais des amis? C'est bien, fit elle contente, cette fois.

Elle doit être contente de voir que je me suis intégré, alors que je prépare mes affaires pour sortir, je sens une présence derrière moi... Bingo! Quand je me retourne, jimin est là.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu sors avec des amis, hein? Fit il accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte.  
\- Oui, ça te pose un problème? M'exclamais-je en essayant de garder une voix sûre.  
\- Oui, si on considère que j'aime pas savoir ma propriété seule dehors avec d'autres mecs.

Hein?! Sa propriété? Qui ça, moi?! Mais pour qui il se prend celui là? En plus il y aura pas que des gars il y aura une fille.

\- Il y aura pas que des mecs, me sentais-je obligé d'ajouter, en plus, repris-je, je fais ce que je veux. Je t'appartiens pas. Si j'ai envie de sortir t'as rien a me dire, je voie pas pourquoi ça te gêne autant que je sorte avec des gars. De toute façon, on fais rien de mal.

Il se décolle de la porte et s'approche de moi.

\- Premièrement, comme je le disais tout à l'heur, t'es à moi. Deuxièmement, tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire. Troisième, t'as pas intérêt de te laisser toucher par un autre mec, c'est clair?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, il se rapproche, et moi je recule jusqu'à être bloqué par le mur.

\- Un autre gars? Tu m'a pris pour quoi là?! J'aime les filles avec des formes, je suis pas comme toi.  
\- On t'as jamais dis que tu savais pas mentir? Toi hétéro? Laisse moi rire.

Merde comment il sait?! Ça ce voit autant ? Pendant ma réflexion, je n'avais pas vu qu'il c'est encore rapproché. Son visage est a quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Ecoute moi bien... T'es à moi. Si j'apprend q'un autre mec t'a touché avant moi, crois moi, il le regrettera et toi aussi... Fit il méchamment.  
\- Tu te prend pour qui sérieux?! T'es pas un prince merde, je fais ce que je veux! Si je veux sortir avec quelqu'un, je le ferais, c'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera.  
\- C'est comme ça, t'es sûr? Dit il avec un sourire pas très rassurant.  
\- O-oui, lui affirmais-je en begayant tout de même.  
\- Tu pourra pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu...

Sans que je ne puisse m'y attendre, il se recolle à moi. Il me maintien les mains derrière mon dos avec une seule main et avec l'autre, il baisse le col de ma chemise. Il mais sa tête dans mon cou, je ne peux empêcher un frisson. Je sens son souffle. Quand il dépose un léger baiser avant de poser ses lèvres et de me faire un suçon. Un suçon? Merde, le bâtard! J'essaye de me débattre mais il était trop fort. Quand il a fini, il regarde son oeuvre fier de lui puis il me regarde en souriant.

\- Maintenant, tu porte ma marque, fit il avec un air fier.

Il me vole un baiser et part. Mais... C'est un taré ce mec! J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ait pas abuser de moi. Merde, comment je vais faire pour cacher ça moi?! Après avoir changer de vêtement. D'une chemise simple je suis passé a un pull col roulé. Ça va qu'il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Après ce malheureux accident, la journée se déroule a merveille. Chin est sympa, Chul et Yunah sont marrant, on s'amuse toute la journée. Âpres un karaoké, je décide de rentré. En rentrent tout étais calme , Sojin me dit que jimin est encore dehors , elle me fait réchauffé a manger, et je décide d'aller me coucher directement.

PDV extérieur

Quelques heures après, jimin rentre.

\- Jimin? Fit sojin.  
\- Ho, je suis rentré... T'as attendu que je rentre? Il fallait pas...  
\- T'inquiète pas poussin... Ne me dit pas que t'as bu? Fit elle, défaitiste.  
\- A peine, dit il en souriant.

Et il part. Au moment de rentrer dans sa chambre, il eu un sourire, se décala et entra dans la chambre voisine. Il enlève ses habits et garde seulement son boxer, puis il se glisse sous la couette et passe son bras autour de la taille d'Hoseok. Il sourit en pensant a la réaction d'Hoseok le lendemain. Oh oui il lui tarder. La personne concernée ne se doutait absolument de rien et se cale contre cette source de chaleur.


	4. Chapter 4

Ma première pensée au réveil, j'ai chaud, j'ai un truc lourd sur la gorge qui m'empêche de respirer. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir l'ovni... Et misère j'aurais préférais mille fois un ovni. C'est un cauchemar, qu'est-ce-que ce bâtard fait là.

\- Enfoiré, qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans mon lit?! Dégage! Cri ai-je en l'éjectant du lit.  
\- Mmm, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Fit il encore endormi.  
\- "Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a", "qu'est-ce-qu'il y a", non mais tu te fous de ma gueule?! Lui fis-je, toujours en train de crier.  
\- HO, ta gueule, j'ai une de ces gueule de bois.  
\- Tu crois que je vais t'écouter?! T'avais qu'a pas venir dans ma chambre, dans mon lit! Dis-je en insistant bien sur le mot lit.

La colère m'a rendu aveugle. Je le regarde de haut, debout sur mon lit et lui assis par terre. Je saute du lit pour partir mais il m'agrippe la cheville. Je tombe face contre terre. Je me mais sur le dos et essaye de me levais mais le monstre se mais a califourchon sur moi. Il eu un sourire vainqueur puis il se penche. Il allait encore profiter de moi... J'essaye de me débattre en vain, et au moment où tout espoirs semble perdus, Sojin entre en trombe.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ce passe ici? Dit elle paniquée.  
\- Ho, salut m'man!  
\- Jimin, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? Lui demanda-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle a l'air de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle on est. J'espère qu'elle va m'aider, mais elle fait le contraire.

\- Ho, euh... Désolée de vous avoir déranger, fit elle, gênée. Elle tourne les talons et part aussi vite qu'elle le peut.  
\- Salut, m'man, fit il en souriant.

Il semble me remarquer enfin. Ma tête doit être drôle vu comment il rigole. Non mais je suis le seul a qui ça dérange. Il eu un sourire espiègle, et il me vole un baiser avant de partir, non sans avoir ajouter:

\- T'as de la chance d'être mignon chaton, je vais te laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois on finira ce qu'on a commencer, fit il en partant.

Je reste là, par terre, a me demander si ce qu'il s'est passé s'est vraiment passer. J'en reviens pas. Entre Sojin qui ne dit rien, pire elle s'imagine des choses et lui, dans mon lit, ce baiser... Je touche mes lèvres en me rappelant la sensation. J'ai encore le gout de Jimin dans la bouche, qui n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Hein?! Qu'est-ce-que je viens de penser là?! J'ai détester! Je ne peux pas aimer ça, impossible que j'aime être embrasser par un tel monstre! C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je me leve. Une fois avoir pris ma douche et m'être laver les dents au moins 5 fois, je part au lycée. Je retrouve Yunah, Chul et Chin.

\- Salut, ça va? Me fit Yunah en souriant a pleine dent.  
\- Oui, et vous? Leurs souriais-je.

Leurs bonne humeur m'a contaminée. On part en cours, en science. Je ne suis malheureusement pas avec mes amis. Tiens une tête familière! C'est l'un des pote de l'autre, je croi que son nom c'est Taehyung. Le début du cour se passe bien, quand on du se mettre en binôme .

\- Hoseok, tu vas te mettre avec Taehyung, fit le prof.  
\- HEIN?! Fis je en criant.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur jung?  
\- Heu non, désolé...

Je me rassoit, et me relève de suite après pour aller me mettre a cotés de ce taehyung, je suis mal a l'aise, il semble le remarquer, il décide de briser ce malaise.

\- Yo, fit il de manière calme.  
\- Mmm, salut... Marmonnais-je.  
\- Ecoute, j'aimerais qu'on s'entende un minimum ok, on va etre en binome pour le reste de l'année alors autant s'entendre, fit il.  
\- Mmm, fis je, pas trop sûr.  
\- Ecoute, je sais que tu nous aime pas, mais tu sais il sont pas si méchants si on apprend a les connaitre. J'ai un truc a te proposer...  
\- Quoi?  
\- On va oublier qui nous somme pendant ce cours, je ne fais plus parti de la bande de jimin et toi t'es le nouveau qui ne nous a jamais connu.

Qu'est-ce-que je peut faire? Sa proposition était bien. J'acquiesce pour lui montrer mon accord. Il eu un petit sourire. Finalement il est pas si méchant que ça. On a appris a faire un peu connaissance pendant le cours. On rigolait quelque fois, on se moquer de certain élèves. Après le cours je suis un peu déçu. Mon nouvel ami aller redevenir mon ennemi. Mais il me dit dit quelque chose qui ma rassure quelque peu.

\- Eh, Hoseok ?  
\- Oui? Dis je en me retournant pour le regarder.  
\- C'étais la première fois que je prenais du plaisir a un cours, c'est cool d'être en binôme avec toi... Et t'inquiète pas, j'en parlerais pas aux autres, me fit il en souriant. Il parti en me faisant salut de la main.

\- Oui moi aussi et merci... A la prochaine, lui fis je en partant a l'opposé.

Je retrouve mes amis a la cafétéria. Je suis content de retrouver mes amis. On voit la bande de Jimin a une table, Taehyung me fait un petit sourire que je lui rend, et reporte son attention sur sa bande. Pour une fois il me tarde le cours de science , j'ai hâte de reparler avec Taehyung.

Après le passage à la cafétéria, on part en sport. Ce prof est un malade, il nous a tellement fait courir. Je suis allongé par terre, haletant.

\- Toi, t'es pas très sportif, s'exclame Chul, en riant.  
\- Ouais, répondis-je, gêné.  
\- Y'a pas que toi qui a l'air d'en baver, rigole Yunah.  
\- Hein ?

En effet, Chin est dans la même position que moi, la respiration encore hachée. Au moins je suis pas le seul à être un manche en sport.

\- Bon, vous vous grouillez les feignasses, le cours est fini ! Nous crie Chul, encore en pleine forme.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la feignasse ?! Grogna Chin.  
\- Bon, les mecs, dépêchez-vous si vous voulez vous doucher, nous lançe Yunah avant de partir dans son vestiaire.

Une fois douché, on repart en cours. Après des heures d'ennui, les cours sont enfin finis. Arrivés aux grilles du lycée, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié un livre. Je dis à mes amis de partir devant. Arrivé en classe, je prends mon livre. En passant devant un couloir, j'entends un bruit. Je passe sans regarder. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Oh non ! Si ça se trouve c'est un psychopathe. J'accélère le pas à la limite de la course, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je pousse un cri pas très masculin.

\- Ha ha ha.

Je me retourne, en entendant cette voix familière.

-Taehyung ! Dis-je, surpris de le voir.  
\- Ha ha, t'aurais vu ta tête, à mourir.

Il continue à rire avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Eh, ça va ? Reprit-il, sérieusement.  
\- Mignon, murmurais-je.  
\- Hein ? Fit-il, légèrement rouge.  
\- Euh... Je veux dire, tu devrais rire plus souvent. T'as un joli rire, dis-je un peu gêné.

Un silence gênant s'installe, il est légèrement rouge, je suis sûr de l'être encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Me demande-t-il finalement.  
\- Euh... Mon livre, j'avais oublié mon livre, lui fis-je en montrant mon bouquin.  
\- Ah... Tu sais que tu devrais pas rester dans le lycée aussi tard, il y a plein de rumeurs ici, dit-il, mystérieusement.  
\- Hein ?! Comment ça ?  
\- Il paraît qu'il y a une bande de fantômes qui êrent dans la salle de musique, on raconte que le soir on peut les entendre chanter.

Je garde le silence. Il est sérieux. Si ça se trouve, il sont là à nous observer, et à attendre que je sois seul pour m'attraper, et me torturer.

\- Hoseok, me coupa Taehyung.  
\- Euh, ouais ?  
\- Ca va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.  
\- Euh, non, non, t'inquiète, je dois y aller à plus, lançais-je en partant d'un pas pressé.  
\- Hoseok atte...

Je n'entends pas le reste. Je regarde partout pendant le reste du chemin. Quand j'arrive chez moi, je soupire de soulagement. J'entre dans ma chambre, après avoir salué Sojin. Une foismes devoirs fini, je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je suis crevé. Le cours de sport commence à se faire sentir. Alors que je somnole, j'entends la porte d'entrée. Jimin est rentré... Sojin m'appelle pour dîner. Jimin, comme à son habitude me lance des regards, il me frôle les mains. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il n'en a pas marre ? Je pars dans ma chambre. Je sais qu'il me suit. A peine rentrée dans celle-ci, il me plaque contre la porte.

\- Chaton, tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour, dit-il, boudeur.  
\- Bonjour, ça va là ? Maintenant dégage, je suis fatigué.  
\- Euh, non, pas ce bonjour là.

Hein ?! Mais il est con celui-la ! Un coup il me dit de lui dire bonjour, un coup non. Et puis comment on dit bonjour sans le dire ?! Je comprends rien.

\- Il faut tout faire par soi-même apparement.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles, merde ?!  
\- C'est qu'il devient vulgaire ! Mais reste poli, les vilains mots ne vont pas dans une si jolie bouche. »

Je sens mon visage chauffer. Il sourit ce con. Il doit croire que je rougis de gêne. Il y a de ça mais surtout de la colère.

\- Pauvre con, tu crois quoi ? Que je vais t'écouter ? Je dis ce que je veux.  
\- Si c'est comme ça, dit-il avec un temps de pose, je t'embrasserai à chaque fois qu'un vilain mot sortira de ta bouche.

Il est pas sérieux, si ?! Je vais quand même pas tenter, il en serait capable, ce malade.

\- Bon, puisque tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour, je vais le faire moi même.

Il ne me laisse pas finir qu'il m'embrasse. Mais je rêve, ça fait combien de fois qu'il m'embrasse en trois jours... Je le repoussais brusquement.

\- Espèce de con ! Tu te prends pour qui sale merdeux ?!  
\- Oulah ! Ça fait deux insultes ! Dit-il en me souriant.

Hein ?! Merde, merde. Il me plaque à nouveau mais cette fois il me tient bien. Toute tentative de fuite est impossible. Il m'embrasse. Je suis tellement choqué qu'il en profite pour glisser sa langue. Malgré moi, je participe au baiser. Une de ses mains descend de plus en plus, jusqu'à m'arriver à la ceinture, qu'il enlève rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'ai peur. J'essaie de me débattre mais rien n'y fait. Sa main passe dans mon boxer. Je pleure. Il caresse mon membre, je gémis de surprise, il me donne des à-coups doucement et de plus en plus vite et m'embrasse pour m'empêcher de faire du bruit. Après m'être lâché, je ne luttais plus. J'ai plus de force et les larmes coulent encore tandis qu'il me porte jusqu'à mon lit. Il se met à califourchon sur moi, m'essuie mes larmes et part, sans rien ajouter. Après m'être un peu calmé, je pars à la salle de bains pour me nettoyer. Quand je vois ce liquide qui m'appartient, je pleure, il m'avait... J'ai peur qu'est-ce qu'il me fera la prochaine fois, est-ce qu'il va me... Je ne veux pas y penser. Je me nettoie et part me mettre au lit, je cauchemarde toute la nuit, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le revois en train de me sourire tout en abusent de moi. J'ai aimé, c'est dégoûtant. Comment je peux aimer alors qu'il l'a fait contre ma volonté, je me dégoûte autant qu'il me dégoûte. Je ne vaut pas mieux que lui. Demain sera une dure journée.

BIP BIP BIP

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Je me lève lentement, j'ai passé toute la nuit à me réveiller en sursaut, j'ai eu peur qu'il revienne pendant la nuit pour finir ce qu'il a commencé. Je prends le chemin de la douche et fait ma toilette, je descends en bas et me prépare à partir.

\- Ho, bonjour Hoseok, tu n'as pas faim, dit-elle, surprise de me voir partir.  
\- Heu, non, mais je prendrais quelque chose sur le chemin.

Je pars, plonger dans mes pensées. Je ne me rends pas compte qu'il y a quelqu'un devant moi, je lui rentre dans le dos, et fini sur les fesses.

\- Pardon, m'exclamai-je en regardant par terre.  
\- C'est pas grave, ça va toi?  
\- Taehyung ?  
\- Oui, fit-il en souriant.

Il est trop mignon quand il sourit, ce n'est pas possible. Je me demande pourquoi il sourit jamais au bahut, il ferait craquer toutes les filles et sûrement les mecs. Mais à quoi je pense moi, je me suis fais abuser hier et en plus par un de ses potes... Mais lui il a l'air différent, il paraît tellement impassible, solitaire, tellement inaccessible.

\- Eh, ça va ? dit-il en voyant ma mine s'assombrir.  
\- Heu, ouai, t'inquiète, je repensais à un truc désagréable...  
\- D'accord, tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on se connaît depuis quelques jours, et qu'on se parle pas au lycée qu'on n'est pas ami.

Ami... Il me considère comme son ami, comment un gars comme ça peut s'intéresser à moi ?

\- Heu...  
\- Tu sais quoi, passe-moi ton téléphone.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Passe-le-moi et tu verras, dit il avec la main tendue.  
\- Ok...

Il a un petit sourire en voyant mon téléphone, il était petit, j'aime tout ce qui est petit. Il le trifouille un peu et me le rend.

\- Tiens, me dit-ils en me le tendant.  
\- Merci...  
\- C'est pas tout ça, mais on va être en retard si on ne part pas maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire.  
\- Heu... Oui.

Je commence à y aller quand je remarque qu'il me suit pas, je me retourne et l'interroge du regard. Il me sourit et dit...

\- J'attends ma bande.  
\- Ha, oui, pardon, je croyais que...  
\- On se voit plus tard, me coupa-t-il.  
\- Heu, oui, a plus.

Je marche vite. La honte, non mais j'y ai cru, comme si on allait aller au bahut ensemble... Tiens, mon portable sonne. J'ai un message, je l'ouvre.

De: Tae  
À: Hoseok  
Hey ;p Ça te dit de faire un tour après les cours ?

HO ! C'est pour ça qu'il voulait mon portable! Qu'est-ce que je réponds? En plus il s'est mis un surnom, je dois continuer de l'appeler par son nom ou bien l'appeler Tae? Raa, je sais pas.

De:Hoseok  
À:Tae  
Hey, bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup aller faire un tour avec toi.

Envoyé. Merde, j'aurais pas du mettre ça, il va croire quoi? Une sonnerie me coupe dans ma réflexion, je fais quoi? Si ça se trouve, il veut plus, je lui ai fais peur... J'ouvre en hésitant.

De: Tae  
À: Hoseok  
Ok, alors rendez-vous derrière le lycée ce soir après les cours.

Arrivé en cours, je salue, mes amis. Je reste plongé dans mes pensées le reste du cour à penser à ce soir. À midi, on va à la cafétéria. Je vois Jimin à une table, je repense à hier, je me sens mal. J'ai envie de m'enfuir. Son regard croise le mien, je détourne le regard tellement vite que j'ai cru me casser les vertèbres. J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas. En général, il me dit rien aux lycée, il attend d'être à la maison. Alors que je commence à paniquer, mon téléphone sonne.

De: Tae  
À: Hoseok  
Hey, ça va ?

Je tourne rapidement la tête, c'est Tae, il me regarde discrètement. Je lui fis un petit sourire, et lui répondis.

De:Hoseok  
À:Tae  
Oui, oui, c'est rien.

De:Tae  
À:Hoseok  
Sûr?

De:Hoseok  
À: Tae  
Oui, on va faire quoi après ?

De: Tae  
À:Hoseok  
Tu verras...

Je tourne la tête, il me fait un petit sourire mystérieux. Finalement lui avoir parler m'a fait du bien. J'ai même réussi à oublier l'autre... À la fin de la journée, on se retrouve comme promis derrière le lycée. Il m'emmène dans des endroits magnifiques, je croyais avoir tout vu avec mes amis mais je me trompais. Après avoir manger une glace, il me raccompagne au coin de ma rue. Il ne faut pas que Jimin nous voit, sinon on aura de gros problèmes. Ce soir là, étrangement,Jimin me laisse tranquille. Je regarde encore le message que je viens de recevoir. Je souris doucement et rougis sûrement un peu. Je m'endors avec le coeur léger.

De: Tae  
À: Hoseok  
Hey, faudra remettre ça, j'ai adoré passer cette fin de journée avec toi. Bonne nuit Seokiiie...


	5. Chapter 5

La semaine se passe normalement. Je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Tae, il est vraiment gentil quand on le connaît mieux, il n'a rien à voir avec la bande de Jimin. Je me demande même comment ils sont amis, il me dit qu'il son gentil en vrai, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Aujourd'hui, on a musique, je vais enfin pouvoir jouer du violon. Chin et moi avons pris musique contrairement à Chul et Yunah qui a pris danse, arrivait, on découvre la salle de musique, il y a encore personne, on peut donc admirait la salle, elle est assez spacieuse toute sorte d'instrument exposer dans toute la pièce. L'heure du cours aller commencer quand on entend frapper.

Toc Toc Toc

\- Entrer s'exclama le prof.  
\- Désolé du retard m'sieu, on s'est perdu répondit Jungkook faisant une mine d'enfant innocent.  
\- Bien, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus aller vous asseoir aux places restantes.

Comme si c'étais déjà pas assez, les seules places qui rester étais juste derrière nous. Après, c'être installé, je sens ma nuque chatouiller, je sais qu'il me regarde, je reconnais cette sensation. En me tournant légèrement, je remarque qu'il n'ai pas le seul à me regarder, il me regarde tous du coin de l'œil, je vois Tae, il me regarde avec la même intensité que Jimin, je rougis et retourne la tète. J'hallucine la bande d'enfoirés a du talent, ils chantes en groupe, il a du chant comme du rap ça s'accorde parfaitement. Après avoir fini, ils partes se remettre à l'heure place. Jimin me regarda avec son visage arrogant, je lui tire la langue et tourne la tète à l'opposé, je regarde discrètement, il a l'air surpris puis il re sourit avant la fin du court Chin lève la main.

\- Oui ?.  
\- Messieurs Hoseok et moi avons préparé un morceau.  
\- Ho si vous voulez bien nous montrer votre travail.  
\- Aller vient murmura Chin.

Comment faire tout le monde me regarde, ils me regardent. Je tremble comment faire si je fais une fausse note ou si j'oublie en plein milieu, je capte un regard, Tae me regarde. Il a l'air de m'encourager. Je prend un violon dans la salle et Chin prend place au piano. Après un début plutôt hésitant, je me suis vite senti à l'aise, j'en oubliais tous les regards seuls moi et Chin conter une fois la dernière note jouer. J'ouvre mes yeux que je n'ai pas eu conscience de fermer. Tout est silencieux. La cloche annonce la fin du cour, tout le monde semble se réveiller. Une fois que tout le monde quitte la pièce, je vois Jimin se diriger Ver moi, à peine, à quelque mètre de moi le prof m'interpelle en nous disant qu'il veut nous parler ouf, je les échappais belle en passant à côté de moi, il m'effleure je frissonne involontairement.

\- Dites-moi Hoseok ça fait longtemps que vous jouez du violon ?.  
\- Heuu oui.  
\- C'est bien ce que je me disais ça se voit dans ta façon de faire, tes expressions quand tu joues, on voit que le violon et fait pour toi.  
\- Heu merci messieurs, mais je ne suis pas aussi exceptionnel.  
\- Écoute Hoseok je suis professeur de musique, je sais reconnaître le talent quand je le vois.

Une fois sorti de la classe Chin me parle de ce que m'a dit le prof.

\- Tu sais Hoseok, tu devrais pas te défavoriser comme ça.  
\- Je ne me défavorise pas, je dis juste la vérité.  
\- Arête faut vraiment être con pour pas se rendre compte de ton talent.  
\- Si tu le dis, me décourageais-je.

Le reste de la journée se passe plutôt bien Chul faisait chier Chin en lui disant de se mettre au sport que même une nana pouvait lui mètre une raclée si elle voulait. Sur le chemin de la maison, je reçois un message.

De: Tae

Hey, je savais pas que tu jouer du violon, en tout cas, tu joues vraiment bien, j'aimerais que tu me joues un morceau un de ses quatre.

Ho, il aime, je sentis mon visage virait à l'écarlate tout à coup.

De: Hoseok

Merci, pour ce qui de te jouer un morceau, c'est d'accord avec plaisir.

De: Tae

Pourquoi pas demain ? Rendez-vous à la salle de musique a la pose déjeunée.

De: Hoseok

D'accord, il me tarde demain.

Merde merde merdeu je n'aurais pas dû dire qu'il me tarde, tellement absorber, je me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais arrivé à la maison, j'ouvre la porte, Sojin m'accueille joyeusement comme à son habitude. Je monte dans ma chambre pour me jetais dans mon lit quand j'eu une mauvaise surprise... Un intrus squatté, il me regarde aucun de nous ne bouge. On se regarde, il décide de briser le silence.

\- T'en a mis du temps.  
\- Qu'est que tu m'veu Jimin.  
\- Ho, c'est bon calme, je suis là en amie s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras en signe de paix.  
\- M'ouais lui reprochai-je pas trop sûr.

Je me détend légèrement. J'aller poser mon sac sur mon bureau quand je sens un corps se coller à moi, j'ai peur tout à coup qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Il va encore essayer d'abuser de moi ? Je vous en supplie, Dieu faite que ce ne soit pas ça. Il parle pas aucun de nous bouge. Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque, ces mains posées sur mes hanches, je le sens se coller plus qu'il l'était déjà.

\- Tu sais, tu m'as surpris aujourd'hui murmure-t-il.  
\- Mmm.

Aucun mot ne peut sortir, j'ai peur qu'il aille au bout cette fois. Il bouge, je me raidis, il dépose un petit baiser dans ma nuque, puis dans mon coup tout en douceur. Un petit soupire de bien-être franchi la barrière de mes lèvres. Ho non-non, je ne dois pas me laisser avoirs, je le repousse violamment je prêt à fuir à tout moment quand il ouvre la bouche.

\- T'inquiète, je ne ferais rien, je voulais juste te voir ça fait longtemps con ce n'est pas vu rien que tous les deux.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça... En tout cas, ça me fait des vacances de pas te voir alors casse-toi.

La colère ma encore fait pousser des elle. J'ai vraiment une trop grande gueule. A la minute où les mots sont sortie, je s'est que j'ai fait une connerie. Je le regarde en attendant qu'il me fasse redescendre de mes chevaux comme à son habitude, mais il fait qu'elle chose qui me surprent, il rapproche son visage à quelque centimètre du mien. Il me regarde puis recule et commence à se diriger vers la porte non s'en ajouter.

\- Tu sais Hoseok tu peux te débattre autant que tu veux, mais au final, tu seras quand même à moi ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Putain de bordel de merde, c'était quoi ça et puis d'où je serai à lui pour qui il se prend. D'accord il a un physique de rêve, mais le physique ne fait pas tout. Il peut toujours rêvais pour m'avoir ce connard de première. Le repas se passe calmement contrairement à d'habitude. Il ne me fixe pas ou du moins, il me jetait des regards en coin. Le repas passé, je prend ma douche et vais directement me coucher.

BIP BIP BIP

Bordel, il ne peut pas cela fermer suit là. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit tout tournée dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas hier Tae m'a demandé de lui jouer du violon. Mais je sais pas si j'en suis capable et puis toute cette histoire avec Jimin. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux tout repasse en boucle. Pfff qu'elle vit de merde, j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec ma mère. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus de problèmes maintenant qu'avant. Après m'être levé. Je part à la salle de bains a moiti endormie, arrivais devant la porte. Je m'apprête à l'ouvrir quand elle s'ouvre. Je tombe nez à nez avec Jimin, il porte pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille. Il est encore mouillé, je le regarde dans les yeux en évitant de suivre cette goutte d'eau qui démarre son chemin de sa tempe qui coule jusqu'au coup puis sur son torse et qui finis sa course plus bas au mon Dieu, je suis sûr de faire concurrence à un crabe à l'heure qu'il est.

\- La vue te plaît me regarda-t-il attentivement adosser contre la porte.  
\- Arrête de raconter des conneries, je te regardais même pas me défendais-je.  
\- Hooo donc tu devais surement relooker un fantôme à la même place que moi pencha-t-il la tète en faisant son petit sourire.  
\- Ouais, c'est son bon t'a fini, j'aimerais prendre ma douche haussai-je un peu la voit en détournant le regard.  
\- Ouais, mais tu sais il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, je sais que j'sui canon.  
\- ça va les chevilles.  
\- Comme tu peux le voir elle son aussi magnifique que le reste.

S'en pouvoir m'en empêcher je regarde, mais à la place de regarder c'est cheville mes yeux de malheur s'arrête sur autre chose. Une tablette de chocolat. Non mais elle donne envie merde. Je repars dans mais délire, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?. je le pousse et part vite me doucher une fois habillé, je prépare mon sac, je descend, je prend une pomme et part vite sinon j'aller vraiment être en retard. Arriver au portail, j'aperçois mes trois amies qui m'attende.

\- He ben t'en a mis du temps ton réveil à pas sonner ou quoi ? M'interrogeais-je Chin.  
\- Heu ouais désolez-m'excusais-je.  
\- T'inquiète ça nous arrive aussi de pas nous levais y en na même qui le fait volontairement hein Chin accusa-t-il Chin.  
\- Pfff.  
\- Bon, les gars ce n'est pas tout mes, on ne va pas nous accepter dans la classe si on, ni, va pas maintenant.  
\- Ho merde cria Chin.

Heureusement, on arrive juste à temps. A la pose de midi, je réussis à m'échapper pour aller en salle de musique, arrivais là-bas, je constate que Tae n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me dirige vers les violons. Tellement absorber je remarque pas l'ombre qui se mouve derrière moi jus qu'as qu'un souffle se répercute à mon oreille.

\- Bou !.  
\- Haaaaaaaaa criai-je en faisant un bon de deux mètres.  
\- Ha ha ha  
\- C'est pas drôle, j'ai manqué de faire une crise cardiaque m'exclamai-je honteusement.  
\- Ha ha désoler ça va dit, il en s'approchant de moi.

Houla, on est proche vraiment proche alors que je me demande comment brisait ce malaise, il le brise.

\- Bref, on est tranquille, tu peux jouer.  
\- Heu d'accord.

Je prend un violon et commence à l'accorder, après quelques accords. Je commence à jouer une mélodie, je me laisse emporter. Je mes toutes mes émotions quand je me rappelle que je ne suis pas seule, je me stop instantanément. Il me regarde avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. Est ce que j'ai mal joué ? c'était si atroce que ça ?.

\- Désole désolé.  
\- Hein fit, il l'aire un peu surpris.  
\- J'ai mal joué je quand je me laisse emporter, j'ai tendance à faire n'importe quoi désoler.  
\- Hehe du calme au contraire, c'était fantastique me calma-t-il en prenant dans, c'est bras.

Je suis dans ses bras la sensation n'est pas déplaisante. Il a une aura calme et sereine, je lui rend son étreinte hésitante, il parais surpris, mais resserre sa prise. J'en n'oublie la raison du pourquoi on était arrivé là.

Pvd extérieur

Une personne regardait la scène qui se déroulais dans la salle de musique. La personne serra les points et crispa la mâchoire.

\- Eh Jimin qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'en mais du temps pour aller pisser fit Suga.  
\- Hn, j'arrive grogna-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

\- NON, mais ça va pas !.  
\- Quoi, t'a cas regardé devant toi.

Mais il est taré ce mec, depuis qu'elle que jour Jimin s'acharne sur moi comme à l'instant, il m'a bousculé violament. Un jour, il veut me violer et un autre, il est distant... Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, mais j'avoue que c'est assez bizarre.

PDV Jimin

Pfff qu'est-ce qu'il croit, il agit normalement en plus, il devrait être content que je le pousse seulement. Après m'être habillé d'un sweat et un short décontracté, je pars rejoindre ma bande.

\- Yo me sort ils en même temps.  
\- Yo l'heure répondis-je simplement.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ton cher petit chaton t'a contrarié rigole Jungkook.  
\- Ta gueule ne me parle pas de lui m'énervai-je en l'empoignant.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Tae qui est légèrement crispait, ça m'énerve encore plus.

\- Ho ho ça va détent toi, je plaisanter s'excuse Kook apeurait.  
\- Ouais, qu'est-ce que ta depuis l'autre jour, tes bizarres déclare Nam.  
\- Ouais, c'est vrai tes à cran, tu t'énerves pour rien suivi Jin.  
\- Laisser tomber soupirai-je.

Un petit bruit brise le silence gênant qui c'est installer, tous. Ont tourne la tête vers Tae. Il a reçu un message, il a un petit sourire. Le même sourire qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là quand il a pris Hoseok dans c'est bras.

\- C'est qui ?! l'interroge Kook en ce penchant pour regarder.  
\- Personne rougit légèrement Tae en éloignant le téléphone.  
\- Aller, montre commence Jin.  
\- Bordel, je vous ai dit non !.  
\- Quelqu'un a un p'tit copain glousse Nam.

Ça ne fit qu'accroitre le rougissement de Taehyung. L'énervement commence à me demangait. En essayant une énième fois de sauver son téléphone Taehyung le fait tomber et Suga le ramasse. Il l'eut le message. Au fur et à mesure, on voit sa tête se décomposer. Je lui prends des mains et l'eus a mon tour. Tout mon self-contrôle part en miettes. J'empoigne Taehyung par le colle et commence part lui décrochait un coup-de-poing. J'allais lui en mettre un autre quand on m'attrape par-derrière. Namjoon me retien tandis que Yoongi l'aide à se relevait Jin et Jungkook faisait barrière entre nous au cas où. je me dégage et part. Il faut que j'aie une conversation avec ce vilain chaton, je l'ai trop laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, je vais lui faire rentrer dans la tête à qui il appartient.

De: Hoseokiii 3

C'était super la dernière fois. Il me tarde notre prochain rendez-vous, j'avoue que j'étais un peu mal à l'aise au début, mais tu m'as vite mit a laise.

Ce petit bâtard. J'ai été gentil, j'ai décidé d'être patient, mais là, c'est trop pendant que je faisais des efforts pour pas le toucher lui se faisait, je n'arrive même pas à le dire. Très vite, je vois la maison, ma mère sort de celle-ci, je monte directement à sa chambre.

PVD extérieur

Jimin rentre en trombe dans la chambre d'Hoseok qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, il le jeta sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relevait Hoseok se refait plaquer.

\- Qu'est qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Bégaya Hoseok.  
\- Je prends du bon tend. Après tout ce n'est pas ce que tu fais avec mon pote.  
\- Hein ?!.

Hoseok ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment le savait-il ? Il n'eut pas plus de temps de penser qu'une bouche se plaqua sur la sienne. Hoseok ne savait plus comment faire. Jimin lui maintenait les mains au-dessus de ça tète son autre main était occupée à caresser cette peau si douce. Hoseok était comme paralysais. Le manque d'aire força Jimin à se séparais de sa bouche.

\- S'il te plaît, Jimin arrête supplia Hoseok paniqué.  
\- j'ai été trop gentille avec toi, il est temps que tu comprennes que tu es à moi seule.  
\- S'il te plaît, je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça.  
\- Fallait y pensais avant de t'envoyer en l'air avec Taehyung.

Tellement choquer Hoseok ne réagit pas quand Jimin lui enleva son t-shirt. Jimin en profita pour défaire la braguette d'Hoseok qui se réveilla à ce moment-là et recommença à se débattre, mais c'était déjà trop tard une main s'introduit dans son boxer.

\- Ji-Jimin commença à criait Hoseok.  
\- Chut, tu ne veux pas que ma mère nous voie comme ça ? provoqua celui-ci avec un sourire mesquin.

PDV Hoseok

Il continue à faire des va-et-vient, a mon plus grand malheur mon membre commence à durcir. Il se frotte sur moi. Mon corps réagi instinctivement. D'un coup, il m'arrache mon pantalon et mon boxer avec. Je serre les jambes aussi fort que je peux. Mais il arrive à se frayer un chemin entre mais cuisse. Mon membre frotte contre le sien encore sous son short. Je gémis sans le vouloir quand nos bassins s'entrechoquent. Il me présenta deux doits.

\- Lèche.  
\- Jimin pleurai-je.  
\- Crois-moi ça fera plus mal si je le fais à sec.

Je m'exécute donc avec la peur au ventre. Il fait glissais, c'est doit le long de ma mâchoire, ma clavicule. Il effleure mes boutons de chaire qui me fait frissonnait, jusqu'à mon nombril. Il m'embrasse le coup, je sais plus ou donner de la tête comment en était on arrivait la déjà ? Brusquement couper dans ma rêverie. Je sens quelque chose a mon entrée, je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus qu'il introduit son doit en moi puis un autre.

\- Je tends supplie, il n'est pas trop tard arête mandiai-je en tressautent.

Il ne répond pas et me retourne violament. Je l'entends se déshabiller, quand il se replaque contre moi. J'allais lui criait d'arrêter quand un hurlement silencieux sorti de mes lèvres. Il m'a pénétré violament, ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'être brûlé de l'intérieur, d'être déchiré. Il commence des coups de boutoir s'en attendre que je sois préparé. Aucun son ne peut sortir tellement je lui et crie d'arrêter. Mes larmes continue de sortir en silence. Après ce qu'il me semblait une éternité, il vient en moi. Il se retire. Je l'entends se rhabiller et sortir sans un mot. Toujours dans la même position sur le ventre. Je sens un liquide chaud couler entre mais jambe. Les larmes coulent à nouveau. Comment j'allais faire maintenant qu'il avait franchi la ligne est-ce qu'il va recommençais ? Je me traine dans la salle de bains, et mais l'eau brûlante. Elle me brûle, mais c'est rien comparaît à la brûlure que j'ai derrière. Après ma douche, je pars me coucher directement dans les draps salle tellement fatiguer, je mais pas longtemps à m'endormir.

PDV extérieur

Quelque part dans un bar...

Jimin s'installa et commanda une bouteille de vodka qu'il bue d'une traite. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il afficha un sourire séducteur et se retourna, un mec plus petit que lui trop maigrichon trop maquiller et surtout mal habiller.

\- Et, t'attends quelqu'un bogoss ?  
\- Plus maintenant sourit-il.

Il partit chez le jeune homme pour passer une nuit de folie. Jimin repensa au cri de son chaton quand il l'a pénétré. Il l'avait certainement brisé, mais au moins il était à lui maintenant. De ce qu'il a put voir Hoseok était encore vierge. Mais être a l'intérieur de lui... Il a perdu tout contrôle, et n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Il s'endormit avec un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là ... Le regret.

Le lendemain quand il rentra. Hoseok n'était pas en vue, sa mère lui dit qu'il avait de la fièvre et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas bougeait. il passa la journée dans ça chambre, jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus, et qu'il aille voir son petit chaton. Jimin était rongé par le regret depuis hier. Il l'avait regrettait à la minute où il s'insinuait en lui, mais il n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il remarqua que tout était noir. Il entendit un gémissement, il s'approcha du lit et remarqua toute suite ce qu'il chercher parmi toutes les couvertures qui le recouvraient. Il le vit tremblait et pleurait tout en gémissant. Il l'entendit parler. Il se rapprocha pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Je tends supplie, arete arete pleura Hoseok.

Jimin passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés de sueur. Hoseok se réveilla en sursaut quand il aperçut Jimin, il pleura et se plaqua le plus possible loin de Jimin.

\- Non-non NON cria-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Jimin tenta de se rapprocher. Ce qu'il obtient en retour le choqua au plus au point.

\- S'il te plaît s'il te plaît arête me fais rien s'il te plaît supplia-t-il.

Il voulut se rapprochait, mais il ressue un énième hurlement. Sa mère rentra en trombe quand elle le vit.

\- Park Jimin qu'est-ce que ta encore fais ! s'emporta-t-elle.  
\- Rien...  
\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit jeu, il me dit rien parce qu'il ne veut pas que je voie qu'elle mauvais fils, j'ai. Sort toute suite de cette chambre et que je t'y revoie plus.

Il sortit sous les crits de sa mère. A travers la porte, il entendit sa mère calmer Hoseok. Jimin se rendit compte qu'il avait était trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Le repas se passa en silence. Jimin ne revit pas Hoseok de la semaine. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre où il sortait quand Jimin était en cours.

PDV Hoseok

Une semaine, une semaine depuis que ce monstre a... Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, sinon les larmes vont recouler mais c'est plus fort que moi. Une semaine, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a fait sa hier.

TOC TOC TOC

\- Hoseok je peux entrer ?  
\- Oui.

Pfff je croyais que c'était lui, enfin, lui serait rentré directement.

\- ça va ?.  
\- Oui murmurai-je.  
\- Ça fait une semaine que tu n'as pas était en cour et tu es guéri depuis quelques jours, il faudrait penser à y retourner non ?.  
\- Mmm marmonnai-je.  
\- Sinon si je suis venue ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est pour te dire que tu as de la visite.  
\- Hein ?! Qui ?!.  
\- Tu verras, aller va te l'avais et t'habiller.

Je prends une douche rapide et m'habille à la va-vite. Je descends embat pour voir... Tae, on se regarde comme si on ne s'etais pas vue depuis des mois.

\- Salut.  
\- Salut lui répondis-je un peu hésitant.  
\- ça te dit de faire un tour ?  
\- Mmm je sais pas.  
\- Aller Hoseok ça te fera du bien de sortir encouragea Sojin.  
\- Dacors hésitai-je.

On se promène depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand on aperçoit un parc, on se dirige Ver lui, il y avait personne... Après, c'être posé sur un banc.

\- Il faut con parle commence-t-il.  
\- Mmm.  
\- Tu sais il y a une semaine...  
\- Oui ?! sursautai-je.  
\- Il c'est passé un truc et je suppose qu'il et venu te voir à toi aussi...  
\- Ouais.

Il n'a pas besoin de dire son nom, je sais exactement de qui il parle.

\- je ne vais pas passer par quatre-chemins qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu viennes pas pendant une semaine ?.

\- Hoseok s'il te plaît, dis-le-moi, me dit-il en voulant me prendre dans, c'est bras.  
\- NON ME TOUCHE PAS ! criai-je paniquais en m'écartant vivement de lui.  
\- Hoseok ! s'exclama Taehyung choqué.

Je le suppliais d'arrêter. Je le revois sur moi tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne vois pas Tae s'approcher, il me prend dans c'est bras. Je me débats aussi fort que je le peux, mais fatigue vite et m'accroche à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage et pleure. Une fois calmée, je reste quand même dans c'est bras réconfortant. Il me prend mon visage entre ces mains.

\- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait s'attrista-t-il.

Je lui raconte tout. Comment il est rentré dans ma chambre, comment il m'a déshabillé comment il m'a... Je pleure de tout mon sol. Ma tête enfouie dans son coup, et mes mains agripper à sa chemise. Il porte encore l'uniforme. Il a dû sécher pour venir me voir. Il me sourit et ébouriffe mes cheveux.

\- Là, là ça va aller d'accord ? me rassura-t-il.  
\- Mmm.

Il me raccompagne chez moi et part. Je monte dans ma chambre légèrement de bonne humeur. L'avoir vu m'a fait du bien.

PDV extérieur

Sur le toit du lycée... Taehyung arriva en trombe, il les regardait un par un quand il vit ce qu'il cherche. Il empoigna Jimin par le col et lui décrocha un coup-de-poing qui fit tomber Jimin. Taehyung monta à cheval sur lui et enchaina les coups-de-poing jusqu'à que Jimin inverse les positions et enchaina à son tour. Taehyung arriva à faire basculer Jimin, ils aller se jetais l'un sur l'autre, quand ils se font attraper. L'heure amie s'était encore interposé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Bordel cria Yoongi.  
\- Bâtard, ça te suffit pas de lui pourire la vit, il a fallu que tu le fasses hein ! S'énerva Taehyung en ignorant Yoongi.  
\- Petite merde. Je fais ce que je veux, il est à moi après tout et puis ta étais le voire il me s'emblée que le message était passé la dernière fois. Apparemment, j'ai été trop gentil avec toi aussi.  
\- Gentil ?! Gentil ?! Tu crois que c'est gentil ce que tu lui as fait !.

\- Et puis merde, j'me casse, j'en'ai mar de toi et tes caprices.

Taehyung laissa ça bande littéralement sur le cul et un jimin bouillonnant de rage.

PVD Hoseok

Retour des cours. en me préparant l'entement j'invente une histoire pour mes amies. Il aller posait des questions. En passant le pas de la porte une tete familière apparais.

\- Tae ?! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!.  
\- Yo, je me suis dit con pouvais faire le chemin ensemble souri-il. mais si sa te derange je peux...  
\- Oui oui on peut me précipitai-je.

En m'approchant, il y a quelque chose qui me fait peur. Taehyung a la lèvre fendu un pansement recouvre ça joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu...  
\- C'est rien d'important... On y va ?.

En le suivant, je remarque qu'il boite légèrement. Arrivait aux lycées, j'ai du expliquer à mes amies que j'étais clouais au lit. Contrairement à d'habitude Tae m'attend devant la porte de ma classe. Il continue comme ça toute la matinée. Et c'est pote alors ? .

\- Tae ?.  
\- Oui Hoseok.  
\- Tu... Pourquoi tes là ? Questionnai-je de but en blanc.  
\- J'avais envis de passer du temps avec toi, mais si tu veux, je peux partir amorce-t-il un mouvement pour se relevait.  
\- Non! Je ne veux pas, mais je veux dire tes potes ?.  
\- Hein... Ho ça ! , on sait un peu pris la tête ça m'a énervé alors je suis parti.  
\- C'est à cause de moi ? ..

Je stresse. Si c'est à cause de moi qu'il l'heure parle plus je vais me sentir mal. Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. Si je ne lui avais pas dit, il ne se serait pas embrouillé par ma faute.

\- Non-bien sûr que non, c'est juste que tu sais j'en'ai mar de faire le méchant alors que je le suis pas.  
\- Tes sûrs ?.  
\- Oui, je suis sur en plus je ne peux pas supporter d'être à nouveau avec lui en sachant ce qu'il t'a fait.

Je suis sans voix. Pour moi, c'est pour moi qu'il a fait ça... Après ça, on ne reparle plus de lui ou de ça bande. Au self, je fais les présentations.

\- Les amis voici Taehyung.  
\- Tae, lui s'est Chul à côté de la fille. Elle s'est Yunah en la désignant et Chin.  
\- Salut salua Tae.

\- Hum hum toussai-je.  
\- Heu... Salut rougi Yunah.  
\- Salut parla plus doucement Chin et Chul.

Tout d'un coup, je remarque quelque chose. La salle entière et silencieuse. Tout le monde nous regarde et chuchote.

\- Ta vu ? C'est Taehyung entendis-je.  
\- Comment ce fait t'il qu'il n'est pas avec Jimin et les autres ?.  
\- Pourquoi il parle à des losers ?.

Ça m'énerve d'où il se permette de parler comme ça. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à le pensait, Chul serre les poings, il allait parler quand une bande arrive à son tour. Les chuchotements se firent plus nombreux. La bande nous regarde un moment. Quand ils se décide à bouger pour aller à l'heure table attitrais.

\- Vous avait un problème gronda Namjoon.

Il eut un silence quand d'un commun accord, tout le monde se décide à enfin parler et le chahut habituel prit place.

\- Alors Taehyung ça fait longtemps que tu connais Hoseok ? Questionna Yunah.  
\- Depuis sa rentrée, on a cours de science ensemble.  
\- Hoooo il ne nous en pas parlait, c'est bizarre.  
\- Heu... C'est juste que vous m'aviez dit de faire attention à ça bande, et puis je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.  
\- Petit cachotier, tu voulais le garder pour toi tout seul hein taquina Chul.  
\- Mais non-arête.  
\- C'est qu'il rougit en plus.

Je sais plus où me mettre. Tae a eut la gentillesse de me sortir de cet embarras. Il s'entend plutôt bien avec mes amies, et eux-mêmes semblent l'apprécier. L'après-midi se passe comme ça. Des les cours finis Tae nous rejoint. le cour de science, ce passe bien, on rigole pas mal. Les cours passés, Tae me raccompagne chez moi.

\- ça te dit con n'aille en cours ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui ?.  
\- Ou-oui pourquoi pas.  
\- À demain alors~ .

Il voulait me faire un câlin, mais instinctivement, je me recule apeurai. Il sourit tristement et part, pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait du mal.


	7. Chapter 7

PDV Taehyung

1 mois, c'est écoulé depuis que j'ai lâché mes potes. J'avoue qu'au début, c'était dur, mais je revis, en quelque sorte. Ça fait combien d'années que je ne m'amuse plus, comme qu'elle qu'un de mon âge. Rigolé, plus ce battre, ne plus montraient une fausse facette de moi au gen. Hoseok n'a plus vraiment été le même depuis le viol, il évite les contacts. Quand qu'elle qu'un est trop prés, il panique, mais je me suis juré de le protégé maintenant, je suis avec lui dès que je le peux, je le touche entre autres aussi souvent que je peux. La première fois, il a fait une grise de panique. Petit à petit, il s'adapte, maintenant, il ne fait que sursauté, il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas paniquer, ça m'encourage à continuer. C'est déjà les vacances, je parle avec Hoseok au téléphone pour voir nos projets.

\- Donc, comme je disais, mais parent-on un chalet dans une montagne au sud, cette année, ils vont sûrement faire une croisière, ça te dirait de venir avec les amis ?  
\- Pourquoi pas... Je suis presque sûr que Sojin me laisserait venir en plus si elle s'est que je suis avec toi.  
\- Ouais... Et pour ce qui en et des autres ?  
\- Mmmm oui bah, tu te charges de Chul et moi des autres, ça te va ?  
\- Ok... Dit à Yunah d'amener une pote si elle veut, je pense pas que ça l'intéresse à passer toute, c'est vacance avec des mecs.  
\- Oki.

Je sais pas si moi, mes, il semble moins timide avec moi maintenant. C'est pas plus mal, mais c'est bizarre tout de même. Il peut jouer du violon sans problème, il n'a plus l'air gêné par ma présence. De fois, il se permet de m'effleurer, je suis fière de lui. Comme convenu, j'appelle Chul.

\- Allo ?  
\- Salut, ça va ?  
\- Ho Tae ~ ça va et toi la forme ?  
\- Ouais, ouais, si je t'appelle, c'est pour savoir si ça te tente un petit voyage dans les montagnes enneige.  
\- bien sûr que ça m'intéresse idiot, les autres viennent ?  
\- Hoseok, l'heur téléphone sûrement à l'heure qu'il est.  
\- Ho, ok bah dans ce qu'a tien moi au courant, en tout cas pour moi, c'est ok tu peux compter sur moi.  
\- Ta même pas encore demander à tes parents...  
\- Si c'est que pour ça... MAMAN PAPA je peux aller DANS LA MONTAGNE AVEC LES POTES ?  
\- OUI MON CHERI MAIS TU FAIS ATTENTION HEIN !  
\- OUI, T'INQUIETE.  
\- C'est bon, je peux venir.  
\- Ouais, j'ai entendu...  
\- S'cuse, on est plutôt bruyant dans ma famille.  
\- Pas grave, il reste plus que 4 personnes à convaincre.  
\- 4 ?! Je crois que ta mal compter.  
\- Non! 4 si on conte la copine de Yunah.  
\- Copine ?  
\- On est 3 mecs, tu crois qu'elle va nous supporter pendant 2 semaines sans nous tuer.  
\- À ouais, pas bête.

Après l'avoir salué, je raccroche, j'espère que ça se passe bien de son côté.

PDV Hoseok

TU TU TU TU

\- Allô ?  
\- Chin, je vais aller droit au but...  
\- Bah va si.  
\- ça te tente un voyage dans un chalet où il y a de la neige ?

\- Chin ?  
\- Tes sérieux ?!  
\- Heu... Ouais.  
\- ... HOOOO JE VAIS A LA NEIGE, JE VAIS A LA NEIGE.

J'suis sûr qu'il est en train de danser ...

\- Heummm.  
\- HO PARDON heu, je veux dire pardon, c'est juste que ouais, j'ai envie, allé à la neige et tout.  
\- C'est rien, en tout cas, c'est cool sa fait déjà 2 personnes de sure.  
\- 2 ? Comment ça.  
\- Tae, c'est sur puisque c'est à lui, toi, je pense que tu ne vas pas lâcher tes parents tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas dit oui, il reste Chul, Yunah, moi et une autre, mais Yunah s'en chargera.  
\- Dacc, tien moi a courant alors.  
\- Ouais bye.  
\- À plus.

Après avoir téléphoné à Yunah j'envoie un message à Tae, pour lui dire que c'était pratiquement sur pour les autres. Il me répond que pour Chul c'est ok. Cool au moins lui, il n'a pas de soucis à se faire, Sojin m'appelle pour manger. Pour une fois mon père et là et lui aussi. Depuis 1 mois, je l'évite, lui aussi m'évite, il ne m'a plus approché... La dernière fois qu'il m'a touchée, j'ai fait une grise. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il a étais trop loin. Le soir alors qu'il croit que je dors, je l'entends rentrer dans ma chambre, la première fois qu'il la fait, j'ai cru mourir, mais il m'a juste observé puis il est parti depuis. C'est comme une routine, il se faufile la nuit et me regarde, il ne dit rien puis repart. Je décide de me lançais.

\- Heuuu Papa Sojin, j'ai quelque chose d'énorme à vous demander...  
\- Oui ? M'encouragea Sojin.  
\- Enfaite, vous voyez, c'est les vacances...  
\- Et donc ? Continua mon Père .  
\- Tae m'a proposé d'aller dans un de c'est chalet, mes autres amies y vont et...  
\- Et donc tu voudrais y allait, c'est ça ? Fini Sojin.  
\- Oui... Terminai-je doucement.

Il y a un silence, mon Père et Sojin parlent par télépathie, et Jimin me regarde, je le regarde aussi. Il fronce un peu les sourcils, je commence à tremblait s'il s'énerve... J'ai peur, il faut que je me calme il y a du monde et Sojin ne le laisse plus trop s'approcher depuis la dernière fois. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il m'a fait, mais elle s'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au vu de mon état.

\- Heum heu, je pense que tu peux y aller Taehyung et qu'elle qu'un de confiance en plus s'il y a tes autres amies, je ne pense pas que tu feras des bêtises.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux y aller ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Merci !.

J'ai envie de sauter partout, mais je crois pas que je devrais le faire si je ne veux pas me ridiculiser. Bizarrement, je repense à Chin, je comprends pourquoi il crier. Après être monté dans ma chambre. J'envoie un message à Tae pour lui confirmer que c'était ok. J'arrive pas à dormir, je suis trop existé, la porte grince, c'est sûrement Jimin je fais comme d'habitude, je fais semblant de dormir, j'entends des pas qui s'approchent du lit. je sen le lit s'affaisser j'arrête complètement de respirer, il passe sa main dans, mais cheveux, j'ouvre grand les yeux et me retrouve face à un buste. J'ai un peu de mal à distinguer son visage dans le noir, on se regarde en silence, j'osent à peine respirer lui a toujours ça main dans mes cheveux, il passe sa main derrière ma tête et appui dessus pour me mettre contre son flan. Seul le bruit haché de ma respiration s'entend dans la pièce. Il continue à me caresser les cheveux un petit moment et part. Ce qu'il vient de faire m'a complètement perturbé, il n'a rien tenté de ce que j'ai vu, c'est la première fois que je le vois avec ce genre d'expression. Il ressemble à une personne qui regrette son crime. Cette nuit, je me suis retourné sans trouver le sommeil, entre le voyage et Jimin tout tourné dans ma tête.

PDV extérieure

Le réveil sonna pour tout le monde. Hoseok était encore chamboulé pour hier. Il déjeune et remonte dans ça chambre et préparait son sac, il redescend, puis sorti ce baladé dans le quartier. C'est pas le guida à ce terrain de basket là où tout a basculé. Il se pose un petit moment, quand il vit la personne qui a causait son trouble. Jimin ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu donc Hoseok en profita pour l'observer un peu. Quand il le regardait seul comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé quel monstre ce caché derrière ce masque magnifique. Mais depuis 1 mois qu'il l'évitait, il s'est rendu compte que Jimin avait changé pas que lui, ça bande aussi, aux lycées, il ne se batte plus, il n'avait plus l'en train d'avant ce jour fatidique i mois, même Jungkook avait le visage fermé. Du côté de la bande, depuis que Taehyung était parti, ils étaient abattus, ils étaient tous amis d'enfance. il c'etais déjà disputer, mais il ne restait jamais aussi longtemps sans ce parlé. Ils comprires Taehyung quand il le vit avec ça nouvel bande. Quand ils le regardé il se revoyez tous avant qu'ils ne changent, ils avaient tous un goût amer, ils les envier... Hoseok revient à lui quand il s'aperçut que tout était silencieux. Il regarda le terrain et le vit. Jimin sembla l'avoir remarqué, et le regarder. Il s'avança Ver Hoseok, celui-ci se retenait de prendre ces jambes à son cou, il se posa à une distance raisonnable. Ils ne dires rien pendant un moment quand Jimin brisa le silence.

\- Je sais que j'ai été trop loin avec toi, et je regrette. Je me suis énervé et j'en suis désolé. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je n'ai jamais forçais personne, tes la première personne qui me fait sentir comme ça et c'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais rien regretté et là. J'me sens bizarre. Je pense qu'as toi depuis 1 mois ça m'énerve...

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Répondit Hoseok la voit légèrement tremblante.  
\- J'en avais envis... En plus je sais pas si ta remarquer, mais c'est la première fois depuis notre rencontre qu'on parle calmement.  
\- Ouais...

Le silence qui suivit n'était pas gênant ni pesant, il était juste entre les deux, ils resteres silencieux quelle que minute quand finalement Jimin ce leva et parti. Tout t'en marchant au loin, il cria.

\- Ne dis rien à Tae..

Le soir venu, tout le monde parti, ce coucher plus tôt Hoseok mi-son réveil à 5h et essaya de s'endormir le temps passé, mais toujours rien, il ne pouvait pas dormir, il entendit des pas s'approcher de ça chambre la porte s'ouvrit sur Jimin comme la nuit dernière, il se pose sur le lit et caresse les cheveux d'Hoseok, Hoseok eut un mouvement de recul et respiré vite, il paniquait de plus en plus quand...

\- Chuuut chuchota Jimin.  
\- s'il te plaît...  
\- je ne vais rien te faire, mais dort, tu dois te lever tôt demain.

Hoseok avait peur, comme s'il pouvait dormir avec le monstre qui hantait ces cauchemars. Les caresses légères dans ces cheveux l'apaisa quelque peu, c'est s'yeux ce fermé d'appréhension, il avait peur de s'endormir, mais c'est caressé incessante avait un effet de somnifère. Alors qu'il tombait dans les limbes du sommeil, il sentit quelque chose de doux et mouillé sur son front. Il entendit un murmure à peine audible avant de sombrer.

\- Fait attention...

PDV Hoseok

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Mmmm il est déjà 5 h... Je n'aurais pas dormi longtemps. Hier, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. J'ai rêvé que Jimin était venu, il me parlait et me caresser les cheveux. Je pense que c'était un rêve, il n'a jamais été aussi doux avec un visage aussi gentil. Je suis franchement bizarre, je le déteste depuis qu'on se connaît, il m'a violé... Je suis complètement traumatisé, mais il m'intrigue. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus je reçois un message de Tae pour savoir si je suis réveillé, je lui réponds que oui. Je vais à la douche me lave les dents m'habillent lentement d'un slim noir et d'un pull blanc qui me va un peu grand. je descends embat pour manger quelque chose et repart me laver les dents Tae passe me chercher avec tout le monde, il avait un mini-camion. En sortant de la maison, je sens une sensation familière, je regarde derrière moi rien, quand je levais les yeux, je tombe sur les mêmes yeux de mon rêve. Il a une expression triste. Je pars rejoindre les autres dans le camion Tae démarrent s'est parti, on y va, c'est tard dans la nuit qu'on arriva enfin. Tae nous réveilla, on était tellement crevé qu'on part directement ce coucher.

PDV extérieure

C'est dans les environs de 10h30 que tout le monde ce leva. Hoseok Chul et Chin couru directement dehors, mais re rentré aussi tôt.

\- Quelle idée de sortir en pyjama sérieux.  
\- Ho, C'est bon Tae nous, on n'est pas habitué à voir ça rigola Chin.  
\- Ouais, mais Yunah et Yunni ne font pas comme vous bandes de fous, vous aller être malade à peine arrivé si ça continue.

À 13h, tout le monde se mit d'accord pour aller faire du ski, évidemment, il n'y avait que Taehyung qui savait y faire et Chul ce qui surprit tout le monde. Taehyung essaya d'apprendre à Hoseok du côté de Chul, il essaya d'apprendre à Chin. Yunah et Yunni avaient préféré rentrer, alors qu'Hoseok arrivé tout juste a freiné, il entendit un cri.

\- ATTENTION !.  
\- CHIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! cria à son tour Hoseok.  
\- PEU PLUS M'ARRETER AAAAAAAA !.

Il arriva droit sur Hoseok qui prit dans l'impact rentra à son tour dans Taehyung. Quand Chul arriva il ne put retenir son fou rire tellement c'était comique. À droite Chin face contre terre en train de manger la neige, on dirait un asticot qui se débat et de l'autre Hoseok et Taehyung. Hoseok avait un ski dans la face de Teahyung et un gros tas de neige sur la tête quant à celui-ci, il faisait en quelle que sorte le grand écart et avait un ski sur le visage.

\- HA HA HA HA HA.  
\- Arête de rire, c'est pas drôle.  
\- Mais Hoseok ne me parle pas avec cette tête-là HA HA HA.

Il prit une photo et s'enfuit. Hoseok avait enlevé les skis et court comme un manchot derrière Chul, après sa Chin et Hoseok s'était ligué contre Chul et l'avait enterré dans la neige, seule sa tête dépassée. Ils prirent à l'heure tour une photo et rentrèrent se reposer. Le soir, ils décidèrent de faire une soirée film, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour sortir, les filles, elles partir en boîte. Quand Hoseok partit ce coucher, il était mal à l'aise quelque chose lui manquer, mais quoi...

PDV Hoseok

C'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense. Je m'endors seulement une fois que Jimin et passé, mais là, il n'est pas là, il ne va pas venir. Je n'ai pas à rester réveiller de peur qu'il me viole, alors pourquoi je peux pas dormir. Je me retourne et re retourne une énième fois. Un soupir d'exaspération m'échappe. Je descends de mon lit pour me diriger dans le salon. Rien à faire a par regarder la télé. J'allume et rien de particulier. Avant de tomber sous la fatigue, je vois qu'il est 5 h. Je sens qu'on me secoue, j''ouvree les yeux et bondis du canapé, c'est Taehyung. D'habitude, j'arrive à me contrôler, mais là... Je suis encore endormi.

\- Eh, ça va ?  
\- Désoler, je-je.  
\- C'est bon, calme toi, c'est rien d'accord ?  
\- Mmm merci Tae...

Il me sourit, malgré ce sourire, je vois un voile de tristesse dans ces yeux. J'ai beau faire des efforts. Le toucher, je peux pas. Quand il m'effleure, je peux gérer, mais là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. La seule personne qui, mais vraiment toucher depuis 1 mois, c'est la personne qui, mais infliger ça. La semaine qui suit ce passe bien. Je fais des progrès en ski, j'arrive à faire trois mètres sans tomber contrairement à Chin qui lui tombe tous les mètres, mais le soir, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je m'endors à l'aube, j'ai un sentiment bizarre. C'est comme s'il me manque quelque chose de vital. Mes amies trouvaient bizarres que je me retrouve avec des cernes et un air fatiguer tous les matins. Tae a pris l'habitude de me rejoindre pour parler jusqu'à que je m'endorme, il devait se posaient des questions lui aussi. C'est comme ça que le reste de mes vacances s'achève. Au moment de rentrer, je suis quelque peu soulagé, je voudrais tester mon hypothèse. On roule toute la journée. Quand Tae me dépose il n'était pas loin des 19 h, je suis fatigué, en rentrent Sojin m'accueille, elle a envis de me prendre dans, c'est bras, mais s'avisa quand elle vu mon mouvement de recul, Jimin était descendu en entendant Sojin crié. Il me regarde longuement puis part dans la salle à manger, son expression n'avait pas changé mes, c'est s'Yeu exprimé de la joie ? Je me demande... Je fais un effort pour manger avec eux et pars prendre une douche rapide. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me jette sur mon lit et respire un bon coup. Je suis tellement fatigué. J'entends alors des pas, des pas que j'ai vite a pris à connaître, quand il entre et qu'il voit que je suis encore réveillé, il ne s'en formalise pas. Il se pose d'abord sur le lit. Il me regarde puis comme il y a deux semaines, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, j'eus un sursaut et essaye de me dégager, mais il me replaque contre son flan, il sentait plutôt bon. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fermé les yeux. Il allait partir, mais je le retiens avec ma plus grande stupeur. Je suis réveillé d'un coup, je le regarde complètement choquer, il eut un petit sourire que j'eus du mal à voir, et avec douceur, il me recouche et recommence, c'est douce caresse jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.


	8. Chapter 8

Une sorte de rituel s'est installée depuis que je suis rentré dès vacance avec Tae et les autres. Tous les soirs, Jimin vient s'asseoir sur mon lit et me caresser les cheveux. Pendant une semaine, j'ai essayé de le repousser en pleurant. Un jour, ça mère l'a découvert quand elle m'a vu en larmes, elle a crut qu'il me faisait du mal. Il a pour ordre de plus m'approcher. À mon plus grand désespoir, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans sa routine, et ça m'énerve au plus au point, il semble le remarquer... Au vu de mes cernes, tout le monde a remarqué, que je dort mal. Tae s'inquiète, il croit que Jimin m'a refait du mal. Je ne peux pas lui expliquer que justement, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas là... Le soir comme à mon habitude depuis une semaine maintenant je tourne dans mon lit. C'est au coup de 3h30 du matin, que j'entends le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir. Il est là, il s'avance. Pour une fois que je suis un peu content de le voire. J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dépends autant de lui alors qu'il m'a violé. Il est toujours la seule personne à vraiment me toucher, Taehyung commence à se rapprocher de moi, je lui fais confiance. On se connaît que depuis quelques mois, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis des années. Je suis en retard aujourd'hui, je cours pour essayer d'arrivait avant que le cours finisse, n'empêche pour une fois depuis longtemps, j'ai bien dormi enfin du peu que j'ai pu dormir.

TOC TOC TOC

\- Oui ?  
\- Désoler du retard monsieur m'exclamai-je haletant  
\- C'est bon pour cette foi, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus  
\- Oui...

À ma place, je me fais harceler par Chin.

\- Comment ça ce fait que tes en retard ?! Tu as couru jusque-là ?!  
\- Je ne me suis pas réveillé, et ouais, j'ai couru jusque-là.  
\- Ho, t'a enfin réussi à dormir.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Bon... Je te pardonne alors.

J'ai découvert au fil du temps que Chin est quelque peu mère poule, limite, il m'engueule quand je ne mange pas mes légumes. Les cours finies, nous retrouvons Tae qui nous attend à la porte, on a musique... J'avoue être un peu réticent... Ils aller être là, en plus l'heure place et juste derrière les nôtres. Tae grâce à sa réputation a pu changer de place, pour ce mètre à côté de moi et Chin. Un silence tendu prend place au moment où ils passes la porte. Un silence pesant a prit place jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Jimin et ça bande sont tendu surement pour Tae... À la demande du prof, moi Chin et Tae jouons un morceau, enfin, c'est surtout Chin qui accompagne Tae, moi, je fais que du fond. Il a une voix grave assez envoûtante. Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, vues les filles qui le dévorent du regard et de quelque garçon. Je surprends les visages peinés de ça bandent, mais quand ils remarque que je les et pris sur le fait, ils me réponde avec une expression menaçante. À la fin a cours, on se dirige au cours de sciences, j'en profite pour parler à Tae.

\- ça va ?  
\- Ouais... Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont tellement changé que ça ne me fait pas aussi mal que je le pensais, en plus  
j'ai pu rencontrer les autres donc ça compense.  
\- Tu peux te reposer sur moi, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je peux t'aider dans les moments durs.  
\- Merci, Hoseok, tu sais pas à quel point ça me touche, ce que tu me dis.  
\- On est ami non ?  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Donc, c'est normal. Toi, tu me protèges, laisse-moi te réconforter quand tu vas mal d'accords ?  
\- Oui... Je peux ?

Ho ! Non il t'en, c'est bras et s'approche, doucement me laissent tout le temps pour m'éloigner. J'ai vraiment en vis de partir en courant là, mais, après ce que j'ai dit, je ne peux pas reculer. Si ça peut l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je reste donc à ma place, et me rapproche légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut. Il sourit et me prend délicatement dans c'est bras. Malgré mes tremblements et mon souffle court, il ne bouge pas. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard... Mais tremblement s'attenu, ce n'est pas la même sensation qu'avec Jimin, je ne saurais le définir, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Alors que je réfléchis Taehyung parle.

\- ça fait mal fini-il par dire.  
\- Mmm l'incitai-je.  
\- C'est la première fois. Qu'on reste en froid aussi longtemps, on se connaît depuis la maternelle, comme tout le monde, on a eu des hauts et des bas, mais on n'arrivait jamais à rester fâcher longtemps.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'aller les voir ?  
\- Après ce qu'il t'a fait je...  
\- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, ça serre à rien si toi ça te fait mal.  
\- Mais...  
\- Y a pas de mais, eux aussi en souffre surement autant que toi, alors va si parle l'heure, ils ont l'air d'avoir changé.  
\- Mais ce qu'il t'a fait...  
\- C'est sur... Ça ne va pas s'effacer comme ça, mais je peux le gérer maintenant alors va si.  
\- D'accord, je l'heur parlerait après.

Ont ce s'épars. Je suis content, il va essayer de l'heure parlée. Je ne veux pas être un frein pour lui, C'est sûr que ça va me rester un moment cette histoire, après tout, je me suis fait violer. Mais je pense pouvoir gérer, c'est un peu grâce à Jimin. Comme il vient tous les soirs, j'ai pris l'habitude s'il ne vient pas, je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il ne sort plus, depuis qu'il vient le soir. J'ai l'impression que le délinquant que j'ai connu au début à disparu pour laisser place à un jeune homme gentil et doux. Même ça bande, c'est beaucoup calmé, enfin de ce que j'ai pu voir au lycée. J'espère vraiment que ça va s'arranger. Alors que bruit de la sonnette qui indique la fin du cour sonne. Il part de son côté et moi du mien, j'ai math, je tourne à un angle. Je me fais brusquement plaquer contre un mur. Il me maintient les bras derrière mon dos, et me maintient face au mur, c'est alors qu'une voix que je ne connais pas me parle.

\- Je t'avertis, ne t'approche plus de lui et de ça bande.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais tes qui putain ?!  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir... Je me répète une dernière fois, laisse Tae et ça bande. Avec le chaos que tu as fait ne t'approche plus d'eux sinon tu vas le payer...

Il resserrent, ses mains sur mes poignées. Ça fait un mal de chien, il part. Quand je me retourne, il est plus là, c'était qui ? Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, j'ai vraiment peur pour ma vie. Je ne vais pas en parler aux autres, ça faire que les inquiéter pour rien. Je regarde mes poignées... Ce n'est pas beau à voir, il commence déjà à tourner au violé. J'arrive à mon cours de math, mes amies y son déjà, je rabaisse un peu plus mes manches, pour être sûr qu'ils ne voient rien.

PDV Tae

Je pars pour mon prochain cour. Les mots d'Hoseok tournent dans ma tête, c'est vrai qu'ils me manquent, mais je ne peux plus supporter ce qu'ils sont devenus. Enfin ce qu'ils étaient, ils ont l'air d'être redevenus comme avant. Hoseok a peut-être raison. Je vais l'heure parler à la fin du cour, le cour passe plus vite que je l'imagine. Alors qu'ils sortent, je les interpelle.

\- HEY !  
I  
ls se retournent, et regardent autour comme pour voir si m'adresse bien a eu. Jungkook se montre du doit comme pour confirmer. Je hoche la tête en affirmation, on se dirige sur le toit, notre endroit, avant qu'on se dispute. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, heu aussi, on l'aire mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, heu aussi, ont l'air mal à l'aise. Yoongi décide de parler au bout de 5 minutes de silence.

\- Tu voulais nous parler ?  
\- Ouais...

Et le silence refait sur face.

\- Désoler s'excuse Jimin.

C'est la première fois, depuis des années que je l'entends s'excuser, mais, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il doit s'excuser.

\- On a fait des mauvaise choses... On s'est laissé entraîner par la popularité. On a fait des choses horrible, moi, plus que les autres...  
\- Ouais... Désoler Tae dit Namjoon  
\- Je ne tes pas pardonné... Mais avec le temps, ça pourrait arriver dis-je en regardent Jimin.

Il hoche la tête. Au début, on ait assez timide, mais le bon vieux temps refait sur face. J'ai bien fait d'écouter Hoseok, tien, d'ailleurs, il faut que je lui dise, comment ça s'est passé, il sera content.

De : Tae  
À : Hoseok  
Tu avais raison, ça m'a fait du bien de les voire.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour une réponse.

De : Hoseok  
À : Tae  
C'est super !

PDV Hoseok

Alors il l'heure a parlé. je suis content ça s'arrange, il ne sera plus triste comme ça et eux aussi. ça me fais mal, de savoir que j'étais la cause de l'heure dispute. Il se connaît depuis tout petit, et moi je viens briser l'heure lien. c'est égoïste mais je me sens mieux que ça ce soi arranger entre eux. À la fin de la journée je rentre et fais mes devoirs. L'heur d'aller au lit arrive... Je l'attends. la porte s'ouvre, il laisse la porte entre ouverte, ce qui laisse un filé de lumière. On se voit bien. C'est gênant je reste couché, mais me décale tout de même, pour lui laissait la place. Une fois assis je me rapproche doucement jusqu'à s'entire son odeur. Encore une manie que j'ai prise et qui m'énerve-t-il ri légèrement.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait.

Je le regarde interrogateur.

\- Pour Tae, je doute qu'il soit venue tout seul fini-il part dire.  
\- Mmmm.  
\- Je ne sais pas, si tu te rends compte à qu'elle point ton geste nous a fait sentir.

Je ne dis rien, et referme les yeux. Je pense savoir vu l'air heureux qu'il a, en ce moment. Il arrête, c'est caresse d'un coup. J'ouvre les yeux et l'interroge du regard, je ne veux pas passer pour un mec bizarre, mais en général, il attend que je m'endorme pour partir. Il ne dit rien et me fixe, ou plutôt fixe mes poignées... Mais poignées... MERDE MES POIGNEES ! Je n'y ai plus pensé. Pour dormir, je mets en général un tee-shirt large et un short, et là, mes poignées sont assez en évidence. Je suis dans la merde.

\- Qu'est ce que...  
\- Ce n'est rien je-je-je suis tombé... Ouais, c'est ça, je suis tombé.  
\- je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne s'avais pas m'entire.

Merde, merde, je suis dans la cata. À la place de la brusquerie a là qu'elle, je m'attend. Il remet une main dans mes cheveux, et de l'autre, il me caresse un poigniez. Je suis complètement choqué, ou et passé le mec qui devient brusque quand il veut savoir quelque chose.

\- Si quelque chose dans le genre se reproduit, vient me voir ok ? Je te protégerais.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est lui qui m'aurait fait ça, mais là, il devient aussi protecteur que Tae. Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, pour m'endormir pour de bon cette fois. Les jours passent et j'ai l'impression d'être suivi, j'ai beau regarder autour, mais il n'y a jamais personne. J'ai un peu peur, mais je ne vais pas lâcher mes amies pour une petite menace, surtout en sachant ce que j'ai déjà vécu dans mon ancien lycées. Tae passe un peu moins de temps avec nous comme il s'est réconcilié avec Jimin et les autres. Ça fait bizarre de plus le voire aussi souvent, mais temps qu'il est heureux ça me va. Plus le temps passe, plus je reçois des menaces. Mais j'ai décidé de les ignorai, mais j'évite d'être trop souvent seul. Part expérience, je sais qu'être isolé et le plus grand danger, malheureusement, ce jour la, je n'ai pas eu la chance ,que j'avais depuis qu'elle que semaine... Je marche dans un couloir avec Chul. Je me fais attraper et plaquer parterre, à mon plus grand malheur, je vois qu'ils avaient aussi attrapé Chul. Il a les yeux fermés et semble inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui aviez fait ?! Je m'écris rageusement.  
\- Pour l'instant, il fait une petite sieste, mais ça pourrait changer si tu ne nous suis pas.

Je les suis malgré moi. À mon plus grand désespoir, il emmène Chul avec nous. La sonnerie annonce le début des cour. J'espère que les autres vont se rendre compte de notre disparition... 1 heure passe, puis deux, jusqu'à trois heures, quand ils décides d'agir. On est dans une sorte de cave, il y a des détritus. Des pièces qui ressemblent à des prisons. On est surement dans le sous-sol du lycée. On nous a bandé les yeux. Chul qui a repris connaissance entre-temps, c'est un peu calmé à force de hurler plus une heure. Quand ils reviennent, il nous met dans des pièces différentes. On m'attache à une chaise...

\- ...  
\- Je tes prévenu, il me semble, mais le message ne semble pas avoir passé. Alors une punition s'impose...  
Il me met un sac en tissu sur la tête, et commence à verser de l'eau. Je n'ai bientôt plus d'aires, j'essaie de me débattre malgré les liens qui me retiennent, mais impossible. A cours d'aire, mais paupière se ferme, et mon corps cesse de lutter, je perds conscience... Quand je reviens à moi. Je vois qu'il est penché sur moi, ses mains sur ma poitrine. Je reprends doucement conscience, ils me remette sur la chaise, et à nouveau, le sac sur la tête et tout recommence. J'ai arrêté de compter à la cinquième fois. Le nombre de fois où ils m'on réanimé, ho, combien j'ai envie de mourir à cet instant. Je re perd conscience, j'entends un bruit sourd puis un cri.

\- HOSEOK !

PDV extérieur

Quelle que minute plus tôt... Chul est dans cette cellule, il attend, mais quoi ? C'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, qu'il se décide à agir, il cherche, fouille, il retourne toute la pièce, quand il voit quelque chose au fond de la pièce. Il pousse une chaise et voit un trou, pas grand, mais assez pour se faufiler dedans. Il se fait le plus discret possible, et réussi à s'échapper jusques une porte, il court jusqu'à celle-ci. Quand il l'ouvre, il remarque qu'il est toujours au lycée. Il ne sait pas ou allé, au bureau du directeur Ou un prof ? Alors qu'il panique, il voit la bande de Taehyung.

\- TAEHYUNG !

Taehyung et les autres ce retourne surpris. Quand Taehyung voit l'état de Chul, il fronça les sourcille, et s'approche avec les autres.

\- Chul ?  
\- Tae, c'est horrible, Hoseok, Hoseok, il-il...  
\- Calme toi, qu'est-ce qui y a ? Parle lentement.

Chul, raconte tout ce qui s'est passé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle Taehyung et Jimin se crispe. Il l'heur indique le chemin. La bande part en trombe, sauf Yoongi qui reste pour amener Chul à l'infirmerie. Du côté des garçons, ils trouvent vite la fameuse porte dont parlé Chul. Il entre en force il met K.Ô, les quelques mecs qu'il y avait, ils entendent un bruit au fond de la pièce. Jimin et Taehyung y courent, quand ils ouvrent la porte, ils restent choquer du spectacle horrible qui se déroule sous l'heure s'yeux. Jimin et le premier à réagir.

\- HOSEOK !

En rage, Jimin déchaîne, c'est point sur les deux mecs dans la pièce, et se dirige dans la direction de Hoseok. Taehyung encore à l'entrée était paralysé du spectacle. Jimin commence à faire un massage cardiaque à Hoseok et du bouche-à-bouche.

\- Aller, aller, Hoseok, me lâche pas supplia-t-il

Les autres arrivent entre-temps reste horrifier. Il regarde Jimin faire son possible pour le réanimer, malgré la panique qui le submerge. Jin appelle une ambulance. Taehyung qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et regarde Jimin, il a l'air de qu'elle qu'un qui vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Mais c'est impossible surtout venant de lui. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils entendent des bruits de pas se rapprochent. les ambulanciers arrivent enfin, ils relevaient Jimin, et commence à lancer les premiers soins sur Hoseok qui ce maintien à peine en vie. Si le manque d'aire l'a presque tué l'hypothermie aller s'en charger, s'ils ne font met Hoseok sur un brancard et se dirige vers l'ambulance au pas de course. Heureusement, il y a des cours, donc les couloirs son livre pour courir jusqu'à l'ambulance. Jimin et Taehyung montent dans l'ambulance, tout le long du trajet, Hoseok à arrêter de respirer, son corps était pris de convulsion dû à l'hypothermie. Arriver à l'hôpital, Jimin téléphone à Sojin pour la prévenir. Quand sa mère arrive, elle avait les yeux rouges, elle ne le disait pas, mais elle considérer Hoseok comme son propre fils. Le médecin, l'heure annonce que l'état d'Hoseok est critique dû au manque d'aire constent qu'il a eu, c'est dernière heure et au froid. Le médecin, l'heure annonce que pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas respirai seul. Quand ils le voient dans cette chambre blanche. Il a l'air d'un mort, il est pale et a le contour des yeux foncé, seul le son de la machine qui le maintien en vie s'entend dans la pièce.


End file.
